


Little Trip's Valentine Gift

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kid trip and virus, valentine's day stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early valentine related fic of Trip finding out what valentine’s day is and giving Virus a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trip's Valentine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> check my writing commissions for deviantart points:  
> http://dmmdaus-dumpster.deviantart.com/

Trip grunted when the nursed failed, for the third time in a row, to stick the needle in his vein.  
Bruises were starting to appear where she had sunk the syringe. He would have thrown himself at her, hadn't he been restrained to the medical table.  
The clumsiness of the nurse was because she was too distracted babbling about where her beloved boyfriend was planning to take her, tonight, to one of the fanciest restaurants in Platinum Jail. The doctor, sitting at his desk, only nodded as he typed in his computer.  
Once she had finally managed to take a blood sample from the child, she handled the bottle to the man, who proceeded to put on it a label with Trip's name and store it for future analysis. He got up, walking towards the boy that kept squirming against his binds. From his lab coat pocket, he took out a flashlight that he started swinging around Trip's eyes, paying close attention to how his pupils reacted.  
"Call me old fashioned or cheap, but on Valentine's Day, my gift to my wife is a bouquet of roses and a letter written by me. In return she gives me a new watch." the doctor went back to his computer to add new details to Trip's medical record.  
The nurse took a peek at the screen and then turned to the kid "So, Trip. Any cute girl out there for you?"  
As response Trip growled and barred his teeth, scaring the woman, who backed away against the wall.  
\-----  
The guard that had escorted him to the examination, now walked him back to where they kept the kids. As he made his way back, Trip thought about the chat between the adults. He didn't know why people offered gifts to one another on this specific day, no one ever bothered explaining that to them. He also had no idea why he felt like giving a present to Virus, after this discovery.  
\----  
The big doors closed behind him. Trip started to think about what he could give to Virus. He couldn't take him out for dinner, like that annoying nurse was bragging. A letter, like the doctor gave to his wife, was more of his reach. He only had to get a piece of paper, something he could easily find in one of the rooms.  
As Trip passed by, kids, that had crossed paths with him before, fliched, avoiding eye contact.  
He got the same reaction from his peers when he entered the art room, where the children entertain themselves drawing images they had only seen in books or films. His eyes scanned through the place, until he found what he came looking for. In the middle of one of the tables was a stack of papers and next to it a box with crayons. None of the children said a word as Trip picked a paper sheet. Pink, blue, red and purple were the colors of the crayons. Virus didn't like those ones, his favorite color was green, but the box didn't have that one.  
The kids at this table didn't have it either, so he went searching in the others. Trip spotted a boy holding what he wanted, who didn't hesitate letting go of it. If he had refused, Trip would have broken his arm.  
Trip, much to everyone's relief, left now that he everything he needed.  
He went to his dormitory, where he could be alone, and sat on one of the desk, beginning to work on his gift. He put so much pressure on the crayon while writing down, that he almost tore the paper. Trip found it difficult to come up with words, so he didn't bother writing much. At the bottom, he made stick figures of him and Virus, putting big glasses on Virus's one, so he could tell them apart.  
He took a look at his card, believing it to actually be good enough to please Virus. He folded the piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket, and walked out of his dormitory to go find the older one.  
\-----  
Like Trip predicted, Virus was at the library. He always sat alone in one of the wooden tables, far away from the others. He was too focused on his reading, not even looking up when Trip slammed the entrance door hard.  
Trip got his drawing out from his pocket, that had got a little crumbled. While straightening it, he noticed a vase with a single flower, that just like Virus, was pure white. If Virus ended up not liking his card, he could still offer the flower. It was only when he picked it up that he found out it was made of plastic.  
Virus kept ignoring Trip's presence, even when he sat next to him. He finally decided to acknowledge the other, when he started to yank on one his sleeves, pulling him away from his book.  
"What?"  
Trip handed him his two gifts, that Virus took reluctantly.  
"I can't read this gibberish."  
"It says 'Happy Valentine's Day."  
"You wrote it wrong. I assume this scribbles are you and me. My glasses are not this big."  
Trip frowned. He had expected Virus lack of interest on his present, but not this criticism.  
"I guess it's the thought that counts." Virus shrugged.  
Trip snatched the drawing from his hands and shredded it into pieces that fell on the floor at his feet.  
Once done with ripping his own work apart, Trip got down from his chair, knocking it down, and stormed out of the library, slamming the door again.  
'At the least the flower is lovely.' Virus thought.  
\--------  
"Is that the flower I gave you years ago?" Trip asked as he took a bite on his cake.  
The white plastic flower, whose petals became flat after years of being compressed between books' pages, was being twirled between Virus's fingers as he read one of his favorite classics, sipping from his wine glass at the same time.  
"It's a good bookmarker."


End file.
